hunter_x_hunter_couplesfandomcom-20200214-history
Illumi x Killua
Ilumi x Killua is a fanon pairing between brothers Illumi & Killua. About Illumi and Killua Illumi Zoldyck Illumi Zoldyck (イルミ＝ゾルディック, Irumi Zorudikku) is the eldest child of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. During the 287th Hunter Examination, he appeared under the guise of Gittarackur (ギタラクル, Gitarakuru). Illumi currently seems to be the only person that Hisoka claims as friend, although their relationship is unconventional. Illumi appears expressionless, his face like an emotionless mask. He has very long jet black hair, usually combed behind his head as well as, very large, dark eyes. To disguise himself as Gittarackur, Illumi uses large round head pins to reconstruct his facial structure, and even voice, beyond recognition. The pins in his chest seem to affect the muscles in his body, as he looks more slender without them. When he was younger, Illumi's hair only reached his shoulders. He wore long sleeves with a shirt underneath, as well as grey pants. Illumi, for the most part, displays very little expression. In contrast to his expressionless demeanor, Illumi often speaks in a somewhat joyful and absent-minded tone. He is generally a stony, ruthless person with an extremely cold way of thinking, reflects only his interest. Still, he holds a twisted and overprotective form of love for his younger brother, Killua; this manifests to the point that he used his Nen ability to control Killua and ensure he survives and obeys. He and his father raised Killua to believe that the only thing sustaining him was darkness, and that he could only obtain joy in causing the death of others. To ensure that Killua would live to carry on the family business, and as a means of protecting his little brother, Illumi implanted a needle in Killua's brain, forcing the latter to run from battles he wasn't sure he could win.4 He also has an unusual friendship with Hisoka, although it is unclear as to how it developed. Illumi once came to the aid of Hisoka by standing for him as a double in the Phantom Troupe's hideout while Hisoka attempted to find Chrollo. However, when Hisoka asked Illumi would it be okay if he "did" Killua, Illumi displayed a horrifying side of himself and asked if Hisoka wanted to die then and there - he acted very similar to how Hisoka did himself after Illumi was opting whether or not to kill Gon, whom he sees as a threat due to his closeness with Killua, during the Hunter Exam, albeit on a much lesser expense. Illumi cares for most of the Zoldyck family members. He is willing to handle Alluka's power, even if it costs him his life. He has stated, however, that family members are not allowed to kill during an inner mission (a mission where there is internal conflict), but insinuates that he would be fine with killing Alluka and does not consider Alluka a member of the family. Tsubone implies that Illumi's sinister ambition to control Alluka's power even caused him to stray from the path of an assassin. Killua Zoldyck Killua Zoldyck (キルア=ゾルディック, Kirua Zorudikku) is the heir of the Zoldyck Family, until he runs away from home and becomes a Hunter. He is the best friend of Gon Freecss.Killua has spiky silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes. His eyes change shape depending on the mood that he's in, narrowing and sharpening when he goes into assassin mode. Killua is fairly lean at the start of the series, due to constant physical conditioning and torture training he received when he was young. As time passes, he becomes more muscular and toned. In the Nippon Animation anime adaptation, Killua's eye color is changed to green during the OVAs. He is also often seen holding a green skateboard (turned yellow in the 2011 series). Killua typically wears baggy clothing, with his usual attire consisting of long-sleeved and dark-colored shirts. Most of his clothes have a turtleneck. Killua wears long, baggy shorts in the manga and Madhouse animated adaptation, but Nippon Animation's character design shortened them to reach above his knees. Killua also wears blue boots, recolored brown and black in the Nippon Animation adaptation. As a child, Killua's hair is longer, almost cascading to his shoulders. He wore a hoodie with his trademark blue coloring, grey pants, and shoes.Initially, Killua is introduced as a character who appears similar to Gon, but different at the same time; cheeky, cheerful, and full of mischievous ideas. He is also one of the quickest-thinking characters in the series and often analyzes a situation with great ease and accuracy. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it; but when somebody compliments him, especially Gon, he becomes easily embarrassed. Killua is also known for having a sweet tooth; he loves everything sweet and spent almost 200 million Jenny on snacks when he was at the Heavens Arena. His favorite snack is chocolate, specifically Chocolate Balls. Killua Super Zetsu Killua's blood lust. However, his ruthlessness and aptitude in killing shows the other side of him — deadly, violent, and bloodthirsty. Having been tortured since birth, Killua has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. Killua possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes him a one-man killing machine — definitely not one to be trifled with. Conflicting with Killua's predisposal to kill is his unyielding loyalty to his friends and natural kindness. Killua often suffers immensely in his attempts to help his friends without a single complaint. He puts others before himself without being concerned about his own health or even his life. Illumi's Background Illumi is the eldest son of Silva and Kikyo, and was raised from birth in the art of assassination. He and his father trained Killua to become an assassin. At some point in the past, he learned Nen and, in order to control the development and actions of his younger brother, he inserted a needle into Killua's brain, forcing him to run away from the battles he wasn't sure he could win. Sometime prior to the 287th Hunter Exam, he established some sort of relationship with Hisoka. When Killua ran away, Illumi was sent by his mother to watch over his brother. Killua's Background Killua was born as the middle child to a family of known assassins, the Zoldycks. Showing great promise from birth, Killua followed the traditional Zoldyck training. He had already mastered many killing techniques at a tender age, and was set to be one of the best assassins the family has ever produced. At the age of three, he started his training on tailing other people. He was forced to battle in the Heavens Arena martial arts tournament at the age of 6, in which he took two years to get to the 199th floor (even though he was accepted to the 200th floor, he bailed out). Killua divulges that ever since his birth, he has been in constant training for the occupation of a professional assassin. Killua had spent years trying to perfect unique skills that assassins portray and possess. Bored and tired of killing, Killua unexpectedly rebelled against his family, injuring both his mother and second brother, and ran away from home to take the Hunter Exam for fun. He meets Gon during the first portion of the Hunter Exam and they become the best of friends. He thinks being with Gon is exciting and adventurous. Relationship While almost no interactions regarding love have been shown between them, fans of the manga and anime support Illumi and Killua' s relationship due to Illumi's Twisted Love For Killua. Category:Hunters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Fanon Couples